In the field of cleaning products, solid forms of disinfectants generally include at least pre-weighed powders and compressed tablets. Solid disinfectants are considered advantageous over their liquid counterparts. Specifically, solids require less packaging when transported from one location to another. Also, packaged solids weigh less than packaged liquids. Moreover, less storage space is required for packaged solids. Hence, solids are considered more economical with respect to shipment and storage of cleaning products compared to liquids. In addition, solid disinfectant products are safer to handle than liquid disinfectants. This is attributed to a liquid product's tendency to splash or spill during handling.
Preferably, organic acids are used as a cleaning product for producing solid cleaning products. In particular, vinegar has proven effective as a cleaning product given its strong antibacterial properties. Also, vinegar-based cleaning supplies have become an environmentally-friendly alternative to toxic cleaning supplies in view of global initiatives for reducing carbon footprint.
The main component of vinegar is acetic acid. Acetic acid is an organic compound having the chemical formula CH3COOH. Generally, acetic acid is a weak acid. However, it can be corrosive in concentrated amounts. When undiluted, it is a colorless, corrosive, flammable liquid called glacial acetic acid. Acetic acid's chemical structure is shown below as formula (I).

Organic acids, such as acetic acid, can be salted out of solution by various alkali metal and earth metal ions. By so doing, a dry form of acetic acid is produced. However, salting techniques can reduce, and even in some cases, eliminate the cleaning activity of the organic acid. Hence, this technique is considered unfavorable for producing cleaning solutions with a desired cleaning activity.
A need therefore exists in the art for a method of directly producing solid acetic acid.
A need also exists in the art for eliminating carbon footprint associated with toxic compounds in cleaning applications.
A further need exists in the art for an economically viable solid acetic acid useful for cleaning and/or disinfectant applications.
A further need exists in the art for a formulation including the solid acetic acid used for cleaning and/or disinfectant applications.
A further need exists in the art for a cleaning system including a formulation having a solid acetic acid.